The present disclosure relates to a power transmission mechanism and an image forming apparatus.
There is known a power transmission mechanism in which a tooth is provided on an outer circumference of a flexible portion formed on a tooth-chipped gear so as to restrict the gears from being stopped or broken due to collision between tips of the gear teeth.